Blepia (5th era town)
Blepia is a city located on the western coast of France, around the location of the real life city of La Rochelle, founded by table_kitten (primary founder and mayor), Komrad_Brb, ryanwa2432, and OneAppadeia (once all co-mayors) on the 21st of January 2019. The town existed until the end of the Fifth Era. History Origins The Blepians come from a Discord server of the same name which has existed for nearly two years. The Blepian community have projected themselves onto Minecraft on several occasions, mostly on various iterations of the Exodus/TeroMC server owned by OneAppadeia since March of 2018, and before that on EarthMC. Due to recent drama regarding the playerbase (the lack thereof) and the owner, they have chosen to move to a server with a larger community and operated by outsiders. Incidents Factory incident On 24th of January, 2019, OneAppadeia was expelled because of denying a request from table_kitten to move the factory underground or make the factory more cosmetically appealing and match the Blepian style. OneAppadeia's attempted defence from expulsion was to claim that the building was meant to look industrial and nondescript. Because of OneAppadeia's expulsion, Komrad_Brb refused to build for Blepia, as a protest against forcing the Blepian architectural style with punishment. Afterwards, the factory was completely demolished. The next day, OneAppadeia stated that he would return to Blepia if the entire town were to become a factory, or recieve a $1 million payment. Both requests were denied. SBS Dorphus Maximus-Channel bridge incident On the 1st of February, 2019, table_kitten set fire to the main sail of the SBS Dorphus Maximus, Blepia's only ship, in order to make it fit under the English Channel bridge, which was also constructed by table_kitten. Instead, most of the ship and the top of the bridge caught fire and burned, and the remains of the SBS Dorphus Maximus remain in the English Channel. Cityscape Architecture The architecture of Blepia mainly consists of buildings constructed of oak wood planks and logs, as well as wooden trapdoors, functioning as windows and decorative elements. The main purveyor of this architectural style in Blepia is Komrad_Brb, with his construction of the Cult House. However, other residents of Blepia have replicated this architectural style in order to expand the town without mismatching buildings. Buildings and structures Cult House The Cult House, denoted on the entrance as the Blepian Honourary Apartments, is the primary residence and storage facility in Blepia, as well as the largest building in Blepia. The second through fourth floors are used as residences, the first floor is a public area, and the basement of the Cult House is used as Blepia's communal storage facility. Tenants of the Cult House are: * Komrad_Brb (fourth floor) * ryanwa2432 (third floor) * table_kitten (second floor) Périgny house The Périgny house, constructed by Komrad_Brb, is a single story, single room house originally built to serve as Blepia's communal storage. After deciding to build the storage area in the basement of the Cult House, it was ruled that the building would be a house. Both discovers and AstarYT, Blepian residents, were delegated to reside in the house, but it is unclear which person will ultimately occupy the house. This was until FoxClient occupied the house as a storage room for where he could store extra materials that couldn't fit into the storage in Fort Lamy, while also using it as a home when Fort Lamy had not yet been safe enough to live in. Garonne-Dordogne inlet bridge The Garonne-Dordogne inlet bridge was constructed by table_kitten, in order to cross the Garonne-Dordogne inlet, leading to Blepia's farm. The bridge was constructed with the Blepian "Cat" method, devised by table_kitten, to produce inexpensive but elegant bridges. Agriculture Wheat, potato, and carrot farm South of the Garonne-Dordogne inlet, a farm producing wheat, potatoes, and carrots replaced the former location of the farm, attached to the north side of the inlet. The farm has irrigation canals and small oak slab bridges to access each section of the farm. Sugar cane farm A sugar cane farm with canals sourced is south of the town's nether portal. Cactus farm A cactus farm sits south of the sugar cane farm, next to the road turning east around the Cult House. Pastures Cow pasture Adjacent to Blepia's Atlantic coast, a large cow pasture was expanded into the space also formerly housing sheep. Like the sheep pasture, none of the cows are killed except for when the need arises. Even then, only the amount of cows needed to produce the needed resource are killed. Sheep pasture Further east, at the same latitude as the cow pasture, a sheep pasture consisting of purple, white, and black sheep (bred to match the Blepian colours) was moved from its former location immediately north of the cow pasture. The sheep in the pasture are regularly sheared, and their wool allows for mass production of Blepian banners, marking Blepian ownership or affiliation. A few days afterwards, all except one sheep was coloured white, to aid in the construction of an airship built by RealJulio. However, the sheep's wool was not used in that airship's construction. Ideology and policy Internal policy Blepia is semi-officially a libertarian socialist commune. While there are no written rules or guidelines for Blepia and Blepians, there is a general agreement existing, the violation of which can result in expulsion: The Blepian common storage is to be taken from as necessary and all is to be contributed to it, and hoarding is not permitted, and the Blepian architectural style and prestige is of utmost importance and must be maintained and respected. It is a result of the requirement of respect for common storage that several noobs from the server were eventually expelled from Blepia as they were found to be hoarding common items the moment they joined to frivolously and unnecessarily build a land rover which was never used. Overseas posessions Fort Lamy Fort Lamy, also known as Blepian Fort Lamy, is a small fortified town in the Sahara Desert. It was taken over in 3 separate occasions from the USSR after its collapse, the first time being when Blepian FoxClient (Aleksi) found the ruins of the fort. After the 3rd conquest, the fort had been damaged heavily. However, it is in an early stage of rebuilding. Gibraltar After the fall of Hispania, Blepia claimed Gibraltar as an outpost. It currently has no new buildings, the only building being a cobblestone tower constructed before the Blepian claim. Blepia also claims a small coastal area of Algeria, but has no buildings and is mainly used as a teleportation point to fly planes from.Category:Fifth Era Town Category:Fifth Era Category:Town Category:Disappeared Towns